A Twisted Confession
by DeVILishAngel20
Summary: Mikan is getting scared by a spooky voice who tells her to confess her love to the great Hyuuga-sama! any guesses? So she does, but its kind of odd... ONE-SHOT!


One-shot about Natsume and Mikan!!

Try to love it please!!! .

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I wish I did.

It was happening again! The scary monster of the dark was trying to scare Mikan!! "_I mean, what did I ever do to him? Was I doing something to offend him? Like..like..oh..I know! I remembered eating a peanut-butter and banana sandwich once, but I left it under my bed. And, and, when I come home from basketball practice, I throw my sweaty shoes and socks there too. OH WAIT! The worst time was when I came home sleep-walking dragging Youichi home with me and threw him under there!! That must've been it! Oh no…I've been a BAAAAAAAD girl." _She thought.

"Ooooooh, I've come to get you, Sakura Mikan. You have done some very bad things and for that I must eat you!" a spooky voice said.

I whimpered, only managing to say "B-b-b-but, what have I done wrong?"

"Heh heh heh" the dark creepy voice sad, "You have not kissed Hyuuga-sama and confess your love for him only for him to reject you!!"

Was he talking about Natsume? Mikan thought about that for a while when the creepy voice said BOO! Mikan quickly replied, "So, so, so, if I confess to Natsume, you won't bother me no more?"

There was silence for a while. The spooky voice was deeply thinking about what the idiotic girl had just said.

"Of course! But if, and only, if you confess right now."

"HAI! I will take care of that business right now!" she replied happily. Whoo, the scary, creepy, voice won't bother me anymore. Minor happy dance inside my head.

"Well?" the spooky voice seemed annoyed now.

"Yea?" Mikan replied cluelessly. What more did she want?

"OMG! DO I HAVE TO SPELL THIS OUT FOR YOU?!?!? GO TO HYUUGA-SAMA'S ROOM AND CONFESS TO HIM!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Ok, ok I'm going!" And she quickly rushed out of her room, with a certain destination in her mind.

"Heh heh heh, perfect. Now we can finally get that idiot girl to confess. We can't wait for her to be shattered from Natsume-sama's rejection. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Woah. Who was this evil spooky voice?

The spooky evil voice took off his mask, only to reveal………..

SUMIRE?!?!?!?!! It was all a trick?! What kind of evil person would do this?!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Oh yea, Sumire….

Meanwhile…

Mikan was panting really hard when she finally reached our playboy's special star room. It actually wasn't very far, considering that Mikan was also in the special star dorm. She was nervous, no not nervous, more like freaking out. She had only been to Natsume's room once, and that was when Natsume had brought her here when Gakuen Alice was under war with the AAO. Dreadful times, but thankfully, we had won and the AAO was no more. Before any more flashbacks were going to occur, Mikan gingerly knocked his door. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and slowly, it opened.

Natsume's P.O.V. (The same part)

I was trying to fall asleep but I kept dreaming about the war we had with the AAO. Mikan was this close to dying. Thank god, Imai shot Reo with her Baka Gun. Without that, Mikan wouldn't be here anymore…*Knock knock* Huh? Who was knocking at my door now?

Disgruntled, I walked up to the door only to receive a huge surprise.

"Mikan.." I said softly, barely audible.

"Mikan.."

"Huh? Did you say something Natsume?" Mikan asked? She could've sworn she heard him say her name.

"Hn. It's nothing polka dots. Now, why are you here?" He replied. _"Whoo, she almost caught me."_

"Uhh…yea about that." She said. Mikan saw Natsume raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he replied, a little annoyed.

"Well, you probably won't believe me, but a freaky spooky voice came into my room and told me to confess to you….. so I'm here.." she said slowly.

Natsume kept his face well composed, but on the inside he was thinking, "_Hey, thanks freaky spooky voice, you just saved me from a trip to confess to her. Interesting, I wonder what she'll say."_ He thought. He then smirked and answered, " So, do it."

"HUH?" She was shocked. What did he just say?

"Since the spooky voice told you to confess to me, do it." He said with a smirk.

"Your kidding…right?" she said with hope.

"Uh-uh. Do it right now." He said with confidence.

"Umm.. ok, I've never done this before, so I'll try my best." Mikan replied, obviously nervous. She was fidgeting a lot with her fingers.

"Continue.." Natsume said with a hand gesture.

Mikan cleared her throat and confessed, "Natsume, I've liked you for a long time. I see you with those fan girls and it makes me want to hurt them for being around you so much. It's hard for me stay away from you, so I act idiotic to make you think I feel nothing for you except for pure friendship." She took another deep breath. "I've felt this way for a long time. I liked being with you so much, I thought it was just because you were my best friend. But then, I see you with a pretty girl. You look so perfect with each other, it hurts me so much." She sighed and started again, "So I've decided to confess, even though the spooky voice gave me a head start, I've decided to confess. And if you refuse this confession, I'm leaving tomorrow to Europe for the European Alice Academy. If you accept me, well..that's your choice. Natsume, what I'm trying to say is that…I love you."

Natsume couldn't believe what he just heard. He never knew this idiot strawberry- scented-polka dotted underwear girl could actually say something so..so…caring. It almost made him want to cry.

Natsume must've been in a shock for a long time, because Mikan felt that this silence was the rejection. So quietly, with tears in her eyes, she headed towards the door. When the door gave a _creak! _Natsume realized he was going to lose his most precious love – Mikan. He instantly rushed towards her and hugged her around her waist.

"Mikan, no. No, don't go. Stay here with me. I love you more than you can know. I feel the exact same way. You, you just can't leave me now! Stay, please! Stay…" Natsume pleaded. He was about to cry because he thought Mikan was really leaving her.

But instead of giving him an answer, she started..laughing?! Suddenly, cameras popped out, and a T.V. showing their moment. The door opened, revealing all their classmates who were laughing so hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Mikan, you were the best! I didn't know if you caught on or not! But it was sure was funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Koko said. The rest of the crew continued laughing that almost all of them were holding their stomachs and out of air, except Hotaru, who was taping the WHOLE thing.

Natsume immediately glared at Mikan, "Are you telling me this whole thing was fake?! That I was actually set up?!!? Answer me, Mikan."

She was still laughing. But from his fierce glare, she knew he was serious. She quickly stopped her giggling and answered him seriously. "Natsume, I was just kidding. That "spooky voice" in my bedroom _was_ real, but before it told me to confess to you like I was about to do. Hotaru came up to me and said that Sumire and her gang set up the whole monster thing. I was angry, frustrated, and mad. But Hotaru told me to calm down and confess to you anyway, because she knew I really did love you."

"It would also make for great rabbits!" Hotaru added.

"Haha, yea with Hotaru, that too. So I really do love you, Natsume. Trust me." Mikan said.

Natsume sighed. Going through this whole ordeal was pretty tiring. How could he survive with this girl who took SO MUCH WORK?!? But he loved her too, so he might as well be with her forever. "Ok, Mikan, I trust you. And I love you too, so everything's ok." He smiled sweetly at her. The first smile his classmates they'd ever seen and probably for the last. But for Mikan, it would be the first of many.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! You guys are sweet together!!" Nonoka and Anna said in sync.

"PFFFT..Those two took too long to get together. Too much work if you ask me." Koko said.

You could see that Natsume was angry because he was accumulating a great mass of fire in his hand and the room was getting very hot. "EVERYONE!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

"Heh heh. SEE YA TOMORROW MIKAN!" Nonoka and Anna quickly said. Everyone rushed out, including Hotaru.

"Now, Mikan because you pulled that little act out. It's time we teach you some lessons, little girl." Natsume said, having an idea in his mind.

It took Mikan a little time to register what he said, but then she knew. And had horror written on her face. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He chuckled lightly. "Come on, you know you love me."

She smiled, "Yeah, we'll always be together."

He replied, "Forever and ever and ever."

And with that, they sealed their open promise with a sweet kiss.

_The End._

So…………How was it??????? XDD  
Was it good enough for a review??

'Cause I kinda want one really badly!!!!! .

But if it's weird, tell me because I purposely made it stupid. 


End file.
